Come in with the Rain
by And-Your-Point-Is.542
Summary: She just wants him to be back. To hold her tightly. To not have a care in the world. She wants him to love her. All the time. Forever. She wants him to come in with the rain. Spoilers for Fang. R


**IMPORTANT- DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN' T READ FANG. THIS SPOILS THE END OF FANG A LITTLE BIT**

**I'm back. I wasn't really gone, but it's spring break and I was busy. Now, I'm sick so you're stuck with me. **

**Iggy the Iguana- At least you're not stuck getting her stuff**

**Me- *ignores Iggy*So expect lots of song-fics. Oh. And I've started a story. It might not be posted for a while, but when it is, please read it.**

**D!$CL!M3R- I don't own Maximum Ride, but I wish I did. I also don't own Come In With the Rain by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

He left. He left. He left. That was the only thing running through my mind. I was depressed. An empty shell of nothingness.

_I could go back to every laugh,  
But I don't wanna' go there anymore,_

It just hurts too much. All of my memories of Fang do.

_And I know all the steps up to your door,_

Well, not really, but I do know him. I can read him like a book. To others, he doesn't speak,to me, he does… with his eyes.  
Another tear ran down my face. It was a constant stream.

_But I don't wanna' go there anymore._

Well, I do wanna go there anymore. I can't. He's gone.  
By now, I was choking back sobs… again.

_Talk to the wind, talk to the sky_,

The Flock thought I was crazy before all this happened. Now, I yell, "Why," out my window. Then, I break down crying. I am crazy and depressed. Talking to the sky, not eating, not talking, not leaving my room.

_Talk to the man with the reasons why,_

Sure, his note said why he left, but did he _NEED_ to go? No. Why'd he choose to?

Nothing. We haven't found anything. No new blogs. No traces of where he could've gone. Nothing

_I'll leave my window open,_

I leave my window open every night. Just hoping that he'll fly through it. Nothing.

_'Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name._

Every night. Calling his name. Not tonight. Haven't slept in days. Need sleep.

_Just know I'm right here hopin',  
That you'll come in with the rain._

No one thinks you will. I do. We're all pissed, but I wa—no need you back. No matter how mad I am.

_I could stand up and sing you a song,_

You always told me how beautiful my voice is. When I still believed that you were close by, I sang. Hoping you'd hear and come back. Nothing.

_But I don't wanna' have to go that far._

Actually, I do wanna go that far. Anything to get you back.

_And I, I've got you down,  
I know you by heart,_

Favorite song- Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance  
Most Hated Song- Anything Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus  
Favorite Movie- Anything directed by Tim Burton.

_And you don't even know where I start._

Yeah, he does know where I start. He knows as much about me as I know about him. He knows I can't live without him. And he still left.

_Talk to yourself, talk to the tears,_

I have started talking to myself. Another thing to add to the long list of problems that I have.

_Talk to the man who put you here,_

I'd like to.

_And don't wait for the sky to clear._

Since he left, It's been raining nonstop. In Arizona. It just won't stop coming down. Like my tears.

_I'll leave my window open,_  
_'Cus I'm too tired at night to call your name._  
_Oh, just know I'm right here hopin',_  
_That you'll come in with the rain._

_I've watched you so long,_

Okay… That sounds a little stalkerish.

_Screamed your name,_

Very loudly, if I must say so myself.

_I don't know what else I can say._

There's nothing else I can say. Nothing else I can do.

_But I'll leave my window open,_  
_'Cus I'm too tired at night for all these games._  
_Just know I'm right here hopin',_  
_That you'll come in with the rain._

_I could go back to every laugh,_  
_But I don't wanna' go there anymore…_

"Please come back, Fang," I whispered. And just before I dozed off into dreamland, I heard a small voice outside my bedroom door. Angel.

"Guys, I think she finally went to sleep."

Wow. They really were worried about me.

Tomorrow. I promised myself. Tomorrow, I will come out of this depression and be flock leader again. Be strong again.

3rd Person POV

That night several things happened

Max's tears stopped

.A shadow crept in through Max's window

One the shadow was safely in Max's room, the rain stopped

And the next morning several other things happened

Max woke up to find Fang there. Apologizing over and over.

Max came out of her depression.

Fand made a promise never to leave again. A promise that was never broken

And Akila had puppies.

* * *

**What do you think? Song suggestion is…. Miss Murder by AFI**

**R&R**

**-VickkkyXD**


End file.
